Sous un Saule Pleureur
by Llyza
Summary: Tsukimori est parti en Angleterre sans le dire à Hino... A quoi pensent-ils chacun de leur côté? Comment va-t-elle réagir? Pairing : LenKaho Je n'en dirai pas plus! Enjoy
1. Adieu ma vie

_**DISCLAIMER :** Ces magnifiques personnages appartiennent à Kure Yuki_

* * *

**Adieu ma vie**

* * *

_Fin mars._

_10h00 : vol pour l'Angleterre_

Ça y était… Il était parti. Il était assis sur son siège 1ère classe, à essayer de faire couler toutes ses tristes pensées au travers du hublot de cet avion qui l'éloignait de plus en plus chaque seconde d'une partie de sa vie. Il se décida à la laisser dans un de ces tiroirs de sa mémoire, qu'on n'ouvre que si on y est forcé par le destin…

Est-ce que le destin viendra le rattraper en Angleterre ? Non…non… Il ne faut pas qu'il commence à penser comme ça, pas maintenant après qu'il soit parti.

Une dernière fois, Tsukimori Len se laissa aller à ces images douces et douloureuses à la fois avant qu'il ne les abandonne.

**FLASH-BACK  
**

« Tsukimori-kun, est-ce que tu as des projets pour les vacances ?... Je veux dire… à part jouer du violon pendant des heures… »

_Début mars. Fin du 3__ème__ trimestre._

Hino Kahoko, cette simple jeune fille de 2ème année du Département Général de l'Académie Seisou, était appuyée sur la rambarde du toit observant le ciel. Elle venait de terminer son cours particulier avec le meilleur violoniste qu'elle connaisse, le grand et froid Tsukimori Len.

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas, ne laissant plus au jeune prodige que peu de temps pour annoncer à son amie ce qu'il avait décidé pour son avenir. Comment dire à cette personne à laquelle il s'était inexplicablement, mais tellement attaché, qu'il allait quitter Seisou, quitter le Japon, **la** quitter… pour aller étudier en Angleterre.

Tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre devant ce sourire qu'il aimait tant, en se réfugiant dans son caractère froid et désagréable, c'était :

« Je ne passe pas mon temps à rêvasser sur des projets de repos alors que je peux le passer à jouer du violon… »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« Tsukimori-kun, crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps pendant les vacances ? »

Et là encore, il aurait répondu _« Si tu veux »_ s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il s'en irait dès la première semaine des vacances.

« Excuse-moi Hino, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais du temps à t'accorder. Je risque d'être très occupé… »

Mensonges, encore des mensonges. Non, il ne lui dirait pas. Ce sera plus facile pour chacun d'eux si elle le déteste. Il n'aura plus de raison de se souvenir d'une amitié illusoire et elle l'oubliera beaucoup plus vite.

Mais lui arrive-t-il seulement de penser à lui dans sa vie actuelle ? Hino pourrait-elle seulement penser à un pauvre imbécile comme lui incapable de montrer ce qu'il ressent ?

Non, il ne lui dira pas.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
**

Et avant de se plonger dans un sommeil emplis de ses souvenirs, il murmura un mot qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais prononcer :

« Adieu »


	2. Comment lui dire?

**Comment lui dire ?**

* * *

_Début Avril. 3__ème__ jour après la rentrée des classes. Après les cours._

Kahoko longeait le terrain de football lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Hino ? Pourquoi te diriges-tu vers le Département de Musique ? »

« Ah ! Bonjour Tsuchiura-kun ! Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore croisé Tsukimori-kun depuis la rentrée… J'aimerais prendre de ses nouvelles ! »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, on pouvait voir un léger rougissement colorer ses joues. Mais pourquoi diable rougissait-elle ? C'est normal d'aller demander des nouvelles d'un ami qu'on n'a pas vu pendant 3 semaines, non ? Alors, de quoi donc était-elle gênée ?

**FLASH-BACK**

De son côté, Kahoko s'était rendue compte que Len semblait retourner à son stoïcisme passé au fur et à mesure que l'année prenait fin. Pendant ses leçons particulières avec lui, elle avait appris doucement à le connaître un peu mieux. Il devenait bien plus aimable, bien que toujours strict. Elle arrivait à entrevoir ces petits sourires si discrets mais tellement mignons alors qu'il l'observait attentivement. Elle avait appris à apprécier ces yeux qui ne la regardaient pas si durement que ça… Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'intriguait et qui, sans savoir pourquoi, faisait battre son cœur.

Mais voilà que depuis plusieurs jours, il avait retrouvé son visage impassible, cette droiture qu'il maintenait comme pour empêcher qu'on l'approche. Pourquoi ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait compris que Len lui cachait quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Qui était-elle pour lui poser des questions ? Pouvait-elle seulement se considérer comme son amie ?

Si la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'il aille mieux était pour elle de donner son maximum pour devenir une bonne violoniste, elle le ferait et avec le sourire. Elle continuait donc à vivre le présent et à être elle-même malgré cette pointe de déception qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas…

_« Tsukimori-kun, crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps pendant les vacances ? »_

_« Excuse-moi Hino, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais du temps à t'accorder, je risque d'être très occupé… »_

Ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était que c'était pourtant lui qui lui avait offert de l'aider dans sa pratique. D'abord en vue d'un concours où elle s'était inscrite, ensuite ils avaient continué ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année… par habitude ? Et maintenant ? Etait-elle si désespérante qu'il ne voulait plus perdre son temps à s'occuper d'elle ?

L'année s'était achevée sur cette note de confusion. Ils s'étaient souhaités «Bonnes Vacances », évitant chacun le regard de l'autre, ne remarquant pas la marque de la tristesse dans leurs voix.

Kahoko avait pris une décision dès le début des vacances. Elle n'importunerait pas Tsukimori-kun, elle attendrait qu'il la contacte si jamais il avait un moment de libre. Bien qu'elle n'y comptait pas trop… elle en avait décidé ainsi.

Ses sorties entre filles avec Mio et Nao, une pyjama party chez Fuyuumi-chan avec Amou-san, une semaine à la mer avec sa famille et une après-midi à supporter Hihara-senpai et Tsuchiura-kun dans un match de basket au parc. Tout ça l'avait empêchée de trop attarder ses pensées sur ses cours avec Tsukimori-kun… Bien sûr, elle jouait du violon dès qu'elle le pouvait !

_« Que dirait Tsukimori-kun si je ne m'étais pas entraînée des vacances ? »_

Elle souriait à la pensée de son visage renfrogné, prêt à la sermonner.

_« À quoi pensais-tu donc Hino, à vagabonder toutes tes vacances au lieux de t'exercer au violon ? Tu vas perdre tout ce que tu as mis du temps à acquérir avant les vacances ! »_

Oui… Il dirait peut-être quelque chose comme ça. C'est pourquoi elle s'entraînerait de son mieux pour pouvoir lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
**

Kahoko sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua avec surprise la mine mi-fâchée mi-inquiète de Ryoutarou.

« Tsuchiura-kun… ? Quelque chose ne va pas… ? »

_« D'accord, il ne lui a pas dit cet idiot ! Mais à quoi pensait-il pour me laisser le devoir de lui dire ? C'est lâche Tsukimori. Où est donc passée ta fierté ? En plus, tu me donnes là un bien mauvais rôle… Comment va-t-elle réagir ? »_

Une main s'agitant devant son visage le fit laisser ses pensées de côté.

« Tsuchiura-kun ? »

« A-ah, désolé, j'étais distrait…» Dit-il avec un rire nerveux. « Si tu cherches Tsukimori, il n'est pas là. »

Voyant Kahoko baisser les yeux avec un air inquiet, il se dit que c'était le moment :

« Hino, pourrais-tu attendre la fin de mon entraînement ?... Il y a… quelque chose dont il faudrait que je te parle. »

« Oh… Eh bien, d'accord… » Dit-elle en relevant la tête, le regard interrogateur.

Tout en attendant Ryoutarou, elle se posa la question :

_« Qu'a-t-il de si sérieux à me dire pour qu'il ait l'air aussi anxieux ? Et puis, encore plus étrange, comment sait-il que Tsukimori-kun n'est pas là ? Ils ne s'entendent pas spécialement bien… »_

Son comparse du Département Général ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au banc où elle l'attendait.

« Allons marcher un peu, d'accord ? »

« O-ok… ». De par son regard, il pouvait dire qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il fallait qu'il prépare ses mots correctement. Ryoutarou se doutait bien que ça la toucherait… Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Tsukimori avant les vacances, son opinion était devenue très importante pour elle et elle lui avait elle-même dit qu'elle l'admirait et aimait beaucoup ses mélodies. Le footballeur avait bien remarqué cet attachement progressif qu'elle avait développé pour ce petit _bocchama,_ comme il aimait l'appeler.

Le temps de toutes ses réflexions, ils étaient arrivés au parc. Il fit signe à son amie, qui avait étonnement garder le silence pendant le trajet, de s'asseoir sur un banc. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.


	3. Bonjour tristesse

**Bonjour tristesse**

* * *

« Avant de te parler, j'aimerais te poser une question… Est-ce que Tsukimori n'a jamais mentionné quoique ce soit à propos de ses projets d'avenir devant toi ? »

Kahoko regarda son ami comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois :

_'Depuis quand Tsuchiura-kun s'inquiète de quelque chose en rapport avec Tsukimori-kun ? C'est définitivement bizarre…'  
_

Remarquant l'air étrange de la jeune fille, il reprit :

« Je t'expliquerai, réponds juste. »

« Eh bien, non… Tu sais, quand je suis avec Tsukimori-kun, c'est surtout moi qui parle. Enfin, quand on n'est pas entrain de jouer du violon… »

Elle sourit à ce détail. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point il était patient avec elle. A la vue de ce sourire, Ryoutarou se dit que ce ne serait décidément pas facile pour elle d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Quand Kahoko l'entendit soupirer, elle lui posa la question :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça… Tu imagines bien qu'il deviendra sans doute un grand violoniste et qu'il fera des tournées, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ça m'amène à ce dont je veux te parler… » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien…

« Il se passe quelque chose avec Tsukimori-kun ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Hino… tu vois… la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas vu Tsukimori à l'école depuis la rentrée… »

Elle le regardait se détourner d'elle. Elle eut soudain peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son ami aux cheveux azure. Il fallait qu'elle demande s'il allait bien-

« C'est qu'il n'est plus au Japon ! »

Il l'avait dit, d'un coup sec, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se retourna doucement et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'expression de la jeune fille. Kahoko était pétrifiée, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

_'Mais il ne m'a rien dit…Et pour aller où ? Même pas un au revoir ? Et quand est-ce que je le reverrai ? '  
_

Se souvenant la présence de Tsuchiura-kun, elle se composa un expression qui se voulait décontractée. Elle fit un sourire crispé et son ami reprit, plus doucement :

« Il est parti étudier en Angleterre et il restera probablement là-bas pour l'université… J'espérais qu'il t'en parlerait avant son départ… »

« Pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé ? Tu sais, on n'était pas si proches que ça ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait tout me dire… Il m'a juste aidée et j'en suis reconnaissante… Mais il n'a sans doute pas éprouvé le besoin de m'en parler… »

Sa voix baissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle baissait la tête. Et sentant un sentiment d'irritation lui prendre la gorge, elle déclara :

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit là ou non ?! De toute façon, tu ne t'entendais pas trop avec lui ; et moi… moi j'étais juste une petite arriviste du Département Général qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me manquer, lui et son attitude plus froide que la glace ! »

« Hino… Tu pleures… » Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence.

Alors elle s'en rendit compte. C'était vrai qu'elle voyait flou depuis quelques minutes mais elle n'avait pas sentit ses larmes couler.

_'Eh… Eeeeh ? Mais pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je me sens si… triste ?'  
_

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi… ? »

Elle sentit la grande main rassurante du jeune pianiste se poser gentiment sur sa tête et entendit ce dernier murmurer :

« Idiote… »

Kahoko releva la tête et le regarda avec ses grands yeux mouillés, emplis de détresse.

Il continua :

« Pleure Hino, ne garde pas tous tes sentiments enfouis en toi. Vas-y pleure, ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai compris ce que tu ressens… Et si tu veux quelqu'un pour te soutenir, je serai là. Toujours. »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse ces mêmes questions :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas prévenue ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai si mal quand je pense que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus jamais ? »

Avec un peu d'hésitation mais en toute sincérité, Ryoutarou dit doucement :

« Idiote… N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Il ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme un homme aime une femme… Alors, il la protégerait comme un grand frère protège sa précieuse et fragile petite sœur.


	4. Sous un Saule Pleureur

**Sous un Saule Pleureur**

* * *

_Début Août. Angleterre. Après-midi._

Si on se promenait dans l'un des quartiers chics de Londres, on pouvait voir de nombreuses belles villas. L'une d'entre elle, pour le moins charmante, semblait plus sobre que les autres. Elle appartenait à des étrangers qui n'y venaient que 2 fois par an. Mais depuis plus de 4 mois déjà, elle était habitée en permanence.

Les promeneurs qui passaient par là remarquaient une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage et ils entendaient quelqu'un jouer du violon. Chacun trouvait cela absolument magnifique, c'était d'une finesse exquise et tous ceux qui l'entendaient se sentaient pris d'un sentiment de compassion pour la personne qui produisait une mélodie si mélancolique.

Tsukimori Len leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des oiseaux qui venaient se poser sur un arbre voisin semblaient l'observer tandis qu'il étudiait méticuleusement ses bouquins. Len avait beaucoup à faire et il en était presque heureux. Etant arrivé en fin d'année scolaire, il avait assisté à 2 mois de cours en élève libre pour se familiariser au milieu anglais, mais aussi pour ne pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire.

Maintenant, il passait ses vacances d'été à étudier pour être à niveau égal avec les autres élèves de dernière année qu'il devrait côtoyer pendant un an. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de fournir d'effort surhumain étant de nature intelligente et logique. Et d'un autre côté mais pas le moindre, entre le temps qu'il passait dans ses bouquins et celui qu'il passait à s'exercer au violon, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à sa vie au Japon.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était une exception. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus chaud de tout l'été et le jeune violoniste avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

_'Bon… Je suppose qu'un peu de repos ne peut pas me faire de mal…'  
_

Il se retira dans l'air frais de sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du plafond. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant en y repensant, il se forçait à rester lucide toute la journée. En fait, il avait peur. Peur qu'un moment d'absence ne le conduise vers son pays, les cerisiers en fleurs, le son de l'Ave Maria,… une chevelure écarlate dans la brise estivale…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la luminosité avait déjà baissé. Len se sentait mal, il avait trop chaud et il suait à grosse goûte. La chaleur ne lui faisait jamais du bien. Il devina à ses draps défaits qu'il avait dû quelque peu délirer pendant ses heures de sommeil. Il regrettait de s'être laissé aller, il détestait ces moments de faiblesse où il ressassait ses souvenirs. Il se sentait seul et triste. Pour se débarrasser de ces sentiments indésirables, le jeune homme prit une petite douche froide avant d'aller prendre l'air dans les environs du quartier. Ses parents étaient en Allemagne pour une semaine, personne ne s'inquiéterait de son absence.

De part son tempérament, Len avait toujours préféré l'air frais du soir et il l'aimait encore plus lorsque y était ajouté le clair de lune réfléchi sur sa peau blanche. Mais c'était l'été et le soleil ne faisait que commencer à se coucher. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure, les familles étaient installées sur leur terrasse dans leur jardin pour le souper… Len pouvait errer tranquillement, se vidant l'esprit en écoutant le bruissement de feuilles dans un vent très léger. Ses pas le menèrent à un parc circulaire entouré d'une horde de chênes. Il y avait plusieurs pelouses et plusieurs parterres de fleurs.

C'était vraiment un bel endroit et même le cœur refroidi du jeune Tsukimori ne pouvait résister à ce charme. Au centre se trouvait un gigantesque et magnifique Saule Pleureur, l'arbre avec lequel s'accorderait le mieux le son de son violon. Il eut l'envie immédiate de jouer. Len s'en approcha lentement, examinant la chute de chacune des branches et s'immobilisa soudain fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le son qu'il venait de percevoir.

Le petit vent qui l'accompagnait, lui et son violon, depuis le début de sa promenade lui amenait à présent des notes de musique…

_'Ça me rappelle… quelque chose…quelqu'un…'_

Les notes n'étaient pas assez distinctes pour qu'il puisse reconnaître le morceau qui était joué… indubitablement au violon. D'un coup, il fut pris de l'espoir incommensurable de voir apparaître devant lui la personne qui lui manquait le plus au monde.

Il recommença à marcher, doucement… très doucement. Il ne voulait pas perdre une note de ce morceau qu'il chérissait plus que les autres :

_'Ave Maria… Reviens sur terre Len, tu dois rêver ! Tu délires encore à cause de la chaleur de cet après-midi !'  
_

Pourtant, la musique était bien réelle, elle provenait de dessous le rideau de feuilles du Saule Pleureur, de l'autre côté du tronc. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite :

_'Cette façon de jouer… Non, c'est impossible Len, reprends-toi ! La personne qui joue ne peut pas être…'  
_

« Hino… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom. C'était bien elle, il pourrait reconnaître sa façon de jouer entre mille. Il souleva les branches et resta de son côté du tronc. Il ne voulait pas encore regarder, pas tout de suite, de peur que ses espoirs se brisent. Il se mit dos au tronc, sortit son violon de sa housse et tendrement, il commença à accompagner l'Ave Maria, tout comme cette nuit à la villa Fuyuumi qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 4 mois, il se sentait vivre à travers sa musique ; et ça lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.


	5. Songe d'une Nuit d'été

**Songe d'une Nuit d'été**

* * *

La douce mélodie toucha à sa fin, laissant place au silence de la nuit tombée. Len ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il avait encore peur que ce qu'il venait de se produire ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et que quand il regarderait de l'autre côté du saule, il ne la verrait pas.

Il ne dut pas réfléchir plus longtemps lorsqu'une autre mélodie vient titiller son oreille, la voix dont il se languissait tant depuis sont départ :

« Je m'étais préparée un petit monologue pour le moment où je te reverrais… mais j'ai tout oublié ! » dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je dois te détester pour ne m'avoir rien dit… C'est ce que je me suis dit au début, après que Tsuchiura-kun m'ait annoncé que tu étais parti. »

_'Oh, je vois… Donc le pianiste s'en est chargé. En même temps, et même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, je préfère le fait qu'elle l'ait appris par lui plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre…'_

Penser du bien de ce joueur de football lui paraissait quelque peu étrange sur le moment, mais il se reconcentra vite sur la voix qui lui racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces 4 mois de séparation.

« Alors, j'ai essayé de ne plus trop y penser pendant un certain temps, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était m'enfermer dans une salle de musique et jouer du violon pendant des heures. Je voyais bien que mes amies s'inquiétaient pour moi. Puis Tsuchiura-kun a commencé à vouloir s'occuper de moi, il me forçait à sortir, à me changer les idées. Je savais qu'il était vraiment très inquiet et je lui étais reconnaissante d'en faire autant pour moi… »

_'Elle n'est pas venue jusqu'ici pour me dire qu'elle est bien avec lui et qu'elle ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de moi ?!... Ce serait normal dans un certain sens. Et puis, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'elle…m'aime ?' _

Le jeune Tsukimori commençait à se sentir perplexe par ses propres pensées, et plus démoralisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus jamais non plus il ne penserait de bien de ce Tsuchiura.

« …mais ça ne comblait pas ce vide que je ressentais. Ça aussi il l'a compris et on a discuté tous les deux. Il m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important, de vraiment très important pour moi et mon avenir… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est en mesure de combler ce vide qui s'est formé dans mon cœur. »

A ce moment précis, le violoniste crut vivre le moment le plus magique de sa vie. En se retournant il vit apparaître devant lui une jeune fille, les cheveux flamboyant ondulant gracieusement dans la brise fraîche d'une nuit d'été, dans sa simple petite robe blanche, les joues rosies par tant d'émotions libérées et un sourire angélique sur son joli visage.

« Hino… »

_'Oh Seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !'  
_

Le Tsukimori à ce moment-là n'était pas le Tsukimori froid et silencieux habituel, il n'arborait pas un visage inexpressif. Il faisait plutôt une moue indéchiffrable par le nombre de sentiments qu'il ressentait à la fois.

« Tsukimori-kun, j'ai attendu le moment venu pour venir te retrouver ici, pour pouvoir te le dire. »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la vit baisser la tête, ses rougeurs augmentant leur teinte.

« Tsukimori-kun, je- » n'eut-elle pas le temps de finir.

Malgré la courte distance qui les séparait, le jeune homme avait avancé précipitamment pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Hino… »

Encore et encore, il lui murmurait son nom à l'oreille. Elle y sentait tellement de tendresse qu'elle se sentait fondre et se contentait de s'accrocher désespérément à lui, voulant l'avoir le plus près d'elle possible. Ce n'était que la première fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais être nulle part ailleurs pour le moins du monde.

« Je t'aime »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, il venait de le lui dire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se préparait pour l'instant où elle lui avouerait ces mots… Mais il l'avait interrompue et s'était déclaré à elle dans un soupir presque inaudible.

Ils desserrèrent légèrement leur étreinte pour pouvoir plonger leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre et, centimètre par centimètre, rapprocher leurs visages empourprés. A la dernière seconde, la petite violoniste aux mèches écarlates dit les 4 mots les plus mélodieux que son compagnon ait jamais entendu.

Et ainsi, à l'abri des regards, sous le rideau dansant des branches d'un Saule Pleureur, Hino Kahoko et Tsukimori Len s'offraient leur premier baiser.

FIN


End file.
